Beast
by Botty Botsworth
Summary: A morbid story of Beauty amd the Beast
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
There was once a land were an evil king lived. One day he heard a knock on his door. "Peasant! Get the door!" A few minutes later an old women came to the thrown room. "Please sir. Won't you let me stay for the night. Its mighty col..." She said but before she could finished he sentenced her to death. As she is set up for her decapitation he asked if she had any last words. "You shall not wish you have done this! When I die my blood will stain your soul. When the rose drops is last pedal you shall die just like I have!" 


	2. The Horror

The Horror  
  
"Father, you have to eat. You haven't all day" Bell said. "Both you and I know that I have to get my invention done." Her father replied. "Well... Will you eat later?" Bell asked. "Of course." Once again her father replies.  
  
Later that night her father quickly ate the food and left for the science convention. He was hoping to make some money. At least enough to get them by the next month. He wrights a note for bell then walks out the door on his way. When she awoke Bell decided to make breakfast for her and her father. That is when she saw the note. It read "Dear Bell, I am sorry but I will have gone by the time you read this. In fact you should be getting a note of my arrival anytime now." She was happy he was gone. Now she could do anything she wanted. Later that night she threw a party but she could not concentrate for she still had not gotten the arrival slip yet. She was scared so she drank some ale which led to more.  
  
The morning came and she awoke naked next to a man. "Who the hell are you!" Bell screamed at the stranger. "I am Gostove. Last night was great bitch." The man replied. "Get out!" she screamed. Gostove left and Bell got dressed. She was almost done when she heard a nock on her door. "Telegram!" She hurried getting dressed and answered the door. The man handed her the note. "We regret to inform you that your father has not yet reached the Science Convention and we have decided to drop him." Bell was shocked and scared for her father. She gathered a supply of food and set out for the search of her father. 


	3. Hell

Hell  
  
"Father!" Bell screamed Search for her father. Bell was running threw the forest when she heard growling. "Wolves!" Bell screamed while running. Trip. She stumbled upon a wheel to a carriage She started looking around. "Holy shits it's fathers." Bell started to cry when she saw the wolves they were getting close. She got up and started running again. A mansion was in the distance. "if only I could make it." She started to pick up speed. The door was close.  
  
Slam. She opened the door and got inside. She was walking around looking at the first room in the mansion. Blood was splattered every were. The smell of decaying bodies just set in. "Holy shit!" Bell ran to the door. She was about to open it when one of the wolves jumped in. She slammed its head in to door and broke its neck. She had no escape. She had to stay in here. "Maybe I should go find a room." Bell walked up the stairs and turned around. She saw a sight that she had never wanted to see. Her father was hung from a chandelier, hung by his own intestines. His stomach was ripped open from a claw by the looks. She puked at the sight.  
  
She started looking around for a gun or knife anything she could use to kill herself with. She did not want to live any longer. She couldn't find one. So she went room to room. Bell found a dark room with only lit with a candle. She picked it up. "What the hick up hell do you think your doing.. She dropped it. "Did that candle just talk!!!" Bell screamed at the top of her lungs. A sudden pain happened in the back of her head. She fell to the floor and before she blacked out she saw a clock. 


	4. The Room

The Room  
  
When bell awoke she was in a room not like the rest. It was actually clean no blood, no smell it was perfect. The only problem is that the room was gothic. As she continued to look around she noticed that there was gargoyles, Dragons and Demons oh my. She got up and tried opening the door. "It's locked." A woman's voice said... "Who is there?" Bell responded. "It is just I, the dresser." Bell walked over to the dresser. Its face was mutilated all distort. Its eyes were about 5 feet apart, its all uneven. "So how long have you been here." Bell asked. "Its been to long." It said. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"You were invited to dinner." A voice said. Bell was scared. There was clanking sounds then the door opened. "You better hick Better get dressed." The clock throws her a dress. "You have 5 hick 5 minutes." She got undressed. "Yes. The king will love those cakes." The dresser said. Bell smirked and thought to herself "Yes... A King. Man I could get his money. And then find out my fathers killer." Bell finally got dressed. "Well off you go." Bell walked out the room. "You better not make any foul movements. The king hates foul movements." A new voice said. She picked up the candle sticks. "Ok take a left here." It said. Bell followed its every word. It took her to the dinning room.  
  
"Sit!" A beast said at the other end. "This is the king best hick best do what he says." The candle whispered. Bell did everything the king asked for she feared for her life. "I'm sorry to ask this my lord, but the body you have hanging in the main room. Who killed him?" 


End file.
